Little By Little
by Majik513
Summary: One hundred word/theme challenge. NejiTen. Because everything happens little by little.
1. Rain

**Disclaimer: Yes. I am Kishimoto-sensei and I own Naruto. Psh.**

* * *

_Rain_

* * *

Neji hates rain.

It may seem like his type of weather, but he detests it. The way it turns the firm, sturdy ground into slippery mud and mush. The way it makes it impossible to train. The way the raindrops pound down relentlessly. The way it soaks into his hair and clothes, making them uncomfortable.

But, as he watches Tenten dancing, spinning in the rain, arms out and head thrown back in laughter and childish delight, he reconsiders.

And then, when he pulls her close and she smiles brightly up at him, he decides it isn't so bad after all.


	2. Hair

**Disclaimer: Ha. If I were in charge of Naruto, no one would read it.**

* * *

_Hair_

* * *

"I HATE YOU!"

These were the words Tenten yelled viciously at Neji from across the clearing in the forest where they had been training. He'd felt like his world had shattered into a bajillion shards of despair, but of course- Neji being Neji- he merely tilted his head a bit at her. This was all the incentive she needed.

"You're so _perfect_ all the _time_, like, 'Oh, look at me! I'm Hyuuga Neji! I'm so perfect, with my perfect grades, and my perfect face and my perfect Byakugan and my perfect hair!' No everyone has perfect hair, you know! And- how do you keep it so perfect all the time? Its like its magical or something! I've never seen it with a single strand out of place!" Taking a deep breath, she finished her rant by pointing at him and shouting, "_I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID PERFECT HAIR_!"

She was slightly shocked by a soft chuckle. Neji was… laughing?

His hand went up to cover his mouth as his shoulders hunched over slightly. So that was what this was about. He'd seen her arranging and rearranging her two panda buns, but they were just not cooperating today, which had resulted in several kunai and various other weapons- even her sandal- being thrown ferociously at a poor innocent tree. When they had taken their usual lunchtime break, she'd sat down with a huff and attacked her hair with water, attempting to make it lie flat, which had only made it worse.

"Let me get this straight," he said, amused. "You hate me because you're having a bad hair day?"

She glared at the ground.

"Would you… like me to tell you _how_ my hair's so perfect?"

Neji could tell he'd captured her interest by the way she tilted her head a tiny bit. Smirking he made his way toward her, pulled her forward slightly, and whispered in her ear,

"I'm trying to look good for Gai-sensei."

…

"Oh."

…

...

…

"WHAT?"

This time he really did laugh, resting his head on her shoulder as his own shook. He looked up to see her glaring at him.

"Are you serious?"

"No," he grinned. Then, leaning in close again, he whispered, "You're such an idiot, Tenten."

She opened her mouth to retort right as he pressed his lips to hers, and then, smirking at her reddened cheeks, walked away.

Tenten stood there for a moment, frozen, before running to catch up to him.

"Wait- what?- Neji! Wait!"

EPILOGUE.

Neji turned around at her call, waiting for a moment while Tenten caught up.

"You need to work on your kissing," she said breathlessly (and he felt a bit of pride at that, because he knew the little jog it had taken to catch up to him wouldn't have had that much affect on her, and therefore the only thing that _could _have was The Kiss).

"Well then," he said, "Would you teach me, Tenten-_sensei_?"

"Gladly," she giggled, and reached up to cup his face, bringing his lips to hers. His arms wound around her waist and her fingers fisted in his long hair. An idea began slowly forming in her mind, and she smiled evilly.

"Hey, Neji?" She murmured against his mouth.

"Mmm?"

"You've got a knot in your hair."

…

…!

In a flash, he had stumbled away from her, a hand flying up to his silky tresses. Whirling around, he almost crashed into Lee, who had arrived yelling something about Yosh and the Power and Springtime of Youth and Rainbows. And Gai-Sensei.

"SHUT UP LEE! GET ME A HAIRBRUSH!" Neji roared.

As Lee Yoshed again and ran off on his Quest to Get Neji A Hairbrush ("I will complete my mission, Neji-kun! I shall find you the finest hairbrush in Konoha! Sakura-san's hairbrush!" "NO LEE JUST GET ME A FREAKING HAIRBRUSH! AND NOT SAKURA'S BECAUSE THEN WE'RE ALL DEAD!"), Tenten giggled.

Her day had just gotten a lot better.

SECOND EPILOGUE.

"Wait- Neji! Wait! You never told me how you get your hair to be like that-!"

END.

* * *

**Yeah, you kind of have to wonder how he keeps his hair so perfect.**


	3. Baka

**Disclaimer: If I were Kishimoto-sensei, why would I be on here? Seriously.**

* * *

_Baka_

* * *

Neji's been called many things. Genius. Prodigy. Stoic. Cold. But never idiot.

But, when he mumbles to Tenten that he loves her and to please, _please_ never leave him, she smiles affectionately and says, 'baka.'

And the look in her eyes is enough reassurance- that she is not going anywhere.

* * *

Tenten has always been brave. Being a kunoichi, she has to have the courage to get her through a battle.

But now, as Neji mumbles to her that he loves her and to please, _please _never leave him, she has never felt braver.

So she smiles affectionately and says, 'baka.'

* * *

**It was so hard getting this to be 100 words... You know the feeling?**


	4. Hairpin

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously need to put one in every chapter?**

* * *

_Hairpin_

* * *

It was a warm, lovely, _quiet _day in Konoha.

And then a piercing shriek rent the air.

Said piercing shriek had come from from the apartment of one Miss Tenten, who was currently ripping her room apart.

"I CAN'T FIND MY HAIR PINS!" She was screaming, digging through her drawer as Neji watched with a hint of amusement gracing his otherwise bored face. Her thick chocolate hair whipped behing her as she raced around. Neji's eyes followed the flowing strands as he said boredly, "Just leave it down. We're wasting time. Let's go train."

Tenten then turned the full withering power of her glare on him. Neji, possessing one of his own, merely blinked back. With a huff, she whirled around and resumed her search.

"You left them at Lee's," Neji informed her flatly. Immeiately, she was right in front of him. Her entire attitude had changed.

"Neji-kun…" She began sweetly.

"No."

"Please, Neji!" Tenten gripped the front of his shirt and pouted. "Just run over there and grab them real quick- and then we can go train!"

Once he had suppressed the rising blush in his cheeks, he responded with an eye twitch.

"Pleeeaase, Neji!" She begged. "I never say no to you!"

Something in the quiet Hyuuga's blank eyes softened. She was right- he couldn't remember a time when she had refused him.

Sighing, he pushed her off him, glared at her, and muttered, "You better be ready when I get back."

"Thanks, Neji!" Tenten called out brightly.

And as he ran to Lee's house, he allowed himself a small smile.

* * *

**Want to know how I thought of this?**

**...**

**I saw a bobby pin on the floor of the bandroom. ****Like, I'm serious. ****I saw it and I was like, 'hey.'**

**Anyways.**

**Ja!**


	5. Shell

**Disclaimer: Refer to some ofther chapter**

* * *

_Shell_

* * *

When Tenten hands him a white shell and tells him to listen to it, he doesn't hear the ocean like she says he will.

Instead, he hears the sky. He hears the wind rushing in his ears as he soars, finally free. He hears the clouds whispering as he shoots past them, he hears his hair snapping while he flies.

He pulls her in close, murmuring thanks in her ear. For what? She asks. She is surprised- after all, she just handed him a shell.

And then Neji thinks that, even though it was Uzumaki Naruto that showed him that he could change his fate (and he is forever indebted to that blond freak in the bright orange jumpsuit), it was Tenten who stayed by his side and never gave up on him. And, in the end, she was the one who handed him the key to his cage.

"Because," he whispers. "You set me free."

* * *

**Ice creeeaam.**


	6. Reasons

**Part one!**

**Disclaimer: I (wish I) own(ed) Naruto.**

* * *

_Part one: Reasons_

* * *

"So tell me, sweetheart, what's your name?"

I smiled. "Tenten," I replied, shaking the cup slightly.

So what was I doing there, sitting at some random bar, flirting with some random stranger?

Mission, of course.

Well, not exactly. Our target was supposed to pass through the town we were currently in. We'd just arrived too early.

I tried not to let me eyes stray to where the rest of my team was sitting. Or, to be more precise, where a certain white-eyed prodigy was sitting. I could feel his gaze on my back and tried not to look at him.

Hyuuga Neji.

I don't know when I realized I was in love with him.

But he'd never any attention to me- or at least, not more than necessary- and so I'd pretty much realized it was a lost case a long time ago.

Hence the flirting.

Hey, a girl can have her fun.

"Tenten, huh?" he grinned at me.

"Yeah- hold on. What?" I turned around as someone tapped my shoulder and was met by a pair of lips crushed on mine.

Hyuuga Neji's lips, to be exact.

Shocked, I could only sit there and stare as he smirked at the guy I'd been talking to. Leaning forward, he whispered, "Target found. Let's go."

Smiling apologetically to the stunned stranger, I got up and followed my team, ignoring the ball of disappointment that formed in my stomach.

That was the only reason, after all.

* * *

**Aww. Poor Tenten.**

**... XD**

**Hmm, I WONDER WHY NEJI DID THAT?**

**Part two will be up soon!**


	7. Excuses

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto about as much as you do. Unless you're Kishimoto and you're reading my fanfiction. Which I seriously doubt. But if you are, would you consider giving me Naruto? I mean, you'll get all the money and stuff, I just want rights so I don't have to put these annoying disclaimers here. Thanks!**

**Part two! ^_^**

* * *

_Part two: Excuses_

* * *

Neji's heart is pounding.

Gai and Lee are looking at him strangely, and, much to his chagrin, he can feel the faintest of blushes on his cheeks.

Tenten is making her way towards them right now. Tenten, whom he just kissed.

Hyuuga Neji has never been one for unnecessary actions, but that certainly was.

It's not because he's been wanting to do that for a long time. He hasn't. Of course not.

It's not because he'd felt a sudden rush of possessiveness and- well- jealousy when he'd seen Tenten laughing with some random guy. Of course not.

It's not because he didn't want Tenten with some other guy (who wasn't him). Of course not.

He'd just needed her attention, so he'd kissed her with the pretext of telling her they'd found their target. That was all.

But then he thinks that the tap to her shoulder would have sufficed.

And deep down, Hyuuga Neji knows these are all excuses.

* * *

**Aww, I knew it, Neji! :D Somebody's jeeeaalouus~!**


	8. Beautiful

**You know what I hate? When you have, like, ten one-shots sitting around that you've started but never finished... And then you have ideas for two longer stories but they're just sitting there because you don't know what to write...**

**Yup.**

**Disclaimer: I just realized I have to come up with... 92 more of these. Joy.**

* * *

_Beautiful_

* * *

Tenten is beautiful. Not like the other kunoichi they know.

Sakura could be classified as cute, with her girly pink hair and large, childish jade eyes. She's perfect for Sasuke- something for him to protect, to take care of, to love.

Ino is described by people as sexy- coy, sky-blue eyes and long platinum hair. Her sassy attitude keeps Shikamaru in check, keeps him working even though he's declared everything as too troublesome long ago.

Hinata-sama is what people call gorgeous. Long, dark hair, and shy eyes. Her quiet personality clashes with the hyperactive Hokage's, but she regulates Naruto's energy.

But Tenten is beautiful, Neji thinks. She's beautiful in the way an uncut diamond is, or an array of kunai glinting in the sun. Her body is not slim and pale, its tanned and muscled. Her hands are not small and tender, but her fingers are slender and calloused. She doesn't have perfect hair, or gleaming teeth, or unique eyes, but she's beautiful to him. Her crooked grin, her shining eyes. The way she not only doesn't mind getting up at the crack of dawn in any weather to train with him, but she's always smiling and ready to go. The way she doesn't care if she gets her clothes dirty on a mission. The way she can read him, the way she knows him.

Tenten, Neji thinks, is the most beautiful of them all.

* * *

**AWW AND YAY AND RAINBOWS.**


	9. Dance

***Gets one hundred words without really trying***

***Feels accomplished***

* * *

_Dance_

* * *

They dance.

Not with fancy dresses and tasteful suits and slow, flowing steps to soft music, but with blood and sweat and weapons and chakra. They dance on the dirt and the grass, and- for a moment- they fly in the air for the final spin.

Neji, with his fluid Jyuuken movements, and Tenten, with her gleaming weapons.

It doesn't look like it, but their dancing is just as beautiful as any waltz.

It doesn't look like it, but their dance is as intimate as any embrace between two lovers.

They dance, in the only way they know how to.

* * *

**Meow. ^_^**


	10. Halloween

**Halloween special for you guys. ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Halloween_

* * *

"I hate you," Tenten hissed at Sakura.

Sakura just smiled. "You look great, Ten. Come on, its Hallowen! Cheer up!"

Tenten tried to pull the short purple top down and turned to Ino. "Why do you have to wear such… revealing… clothes?" She complained.

Ino was trying to pull her long platinum hair up into two buns. "Why do you have to wear hairbuns?" She retorted.

"A- Ano, Sakura," Hinata was trying to pull Sakura's red dress over her chest. "Some help, please…? Sakura?" She continued struggling, oblivious to the pinkette's envious stares.

"Ten, I love you and all, but your clothes are _not _sexy," Ino pouted as she shrugged on Tenten's loose white shirt.

"That's why I picked you for Ino to dress up as," Sakura whispered to the brunette as Ino whined about the un-sexiness of Tenten's clothes. "She could use the slap in the face."

"Please," Tenten whispered back. "You just didn't want to get stuck with hair buns or a long ponytail." Sakura grinned at her and shrugged on Hinata's jacket.

"Hinata's hair is the easiest," The younger kunoichi confided.

Attempting to tug Ino's shirt down a bit, Tenten reflected that letting Sakura pick who dressed up as who probably wasn't the best idea. Actually, deciding to dress up as each other probably wasn't the best idea, she mused as she watched a struggling Hinata and a jealous Sakura attempt to jerk Sakura's dress over Hinata's too-large chest, but it was the most convenient.

She wondered if the boys were having as much trouble. Probably not. Just- 'hey, here's my shirt. Put it on'- and they were done.

Combing her long, thick hair back into a ponytail, she surveyed herself in the mirror. She felt so weird without her hair buns, wearing such revealing clothes. But, she supposed, it was fun, and they'd all turned out pretty good.

"Let's go!" Ino called. After a last tug at the shirt, Tenten turned and follow the other girls out of Sakura's apartment to Ichiraku's.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A green blur detached itself from the group of boys waiting at the ramen stand and latched onto a flustered Hinata. "Eh? Sakura-chan?" He poked Hinata's chest, causing the shy Hyuuga to squeak and turn a bright red. "When did your b-"

"NARUTOO!" Sakura shouted at the now cowering blond who was wearing Lee's green spandex suit. Tenten winced and searched the crowd for Neji. She smiled at some of the switches. Kiba was dressed as Chouji, with Akamaru masquerading as the world's largest bag of barbeque chips. Shino and Shikamaru had switched- Shino had somehow managed to magically extend the collar of Shikamaru's chuunin vest to cover his face. Lee and Naruto had obviously switched- it seemed, Tenten thought, that her teammate would forever wear the most ridiculous outfits.

When she finally found Neji, he was watching Sakura yell at Naruto with a blank face. He'd dressed up as Sasuke, and was very obviously- well, to Tenten at least- uncomfortable with the huge bow and Uchiha crest. Sasuke was dressed in Neji's white Hyuuga robes, leaning against the wall of the ramen stand.

She sauntered up to Neji's side. "Hey."

He looked at her, white eyes surveying her outfit- Tenten had to resist the urge to yank her shirt down- and then murmured a quiet hello. Together, they watched as Sakura shouted herself hoarse and then proceeded to stomp off, Naruto still hiding behind Hinata. Sasuke immediately pushed off the wall and followed her, and Tenten hid a smile.

Once they had reached the restraunt they'd all agreed to eat at, they sat down. Tenten found herself sandwiched between Neji and Kiba.

"So, Tenten," Kiba flashed a grin. "Didn't know you had it in you. You look pretty hot tonight."

Tenten smiled, slightly uncomfortable. "Ahh, it's Sakura's fault," She said, flushing a little. "But thank you."

"No problem. You should really dress up like this more often." Kiba's eyes raked appreciatively over her body, and Tenten really wished someone else had traded clothes with Ino.

Throughout the dinner, Kiba flirted with Tenten and she tried to respond in a way that wasn't outright rejection but also made it clear she wasn't interested. Neji was getting irritated, Tenten could tell- in the way his fists clenched slightly when Kiba had made a particularly suggestive remark, the way he'd set his glass down with a little more force than necessary when Kiba's hand had landed on her thigh.

After a short squabble over who would pay the bill (they ended up splitting it), Naruto insisted they go trick-or-treating. When Sasuke pointed out that they were too old for that, Naruto had responded with an indignant 'you're never too old for candy!'

So now they were making their way through the streets. Ino had managed to con Shikamaru into giving her his candy- 'Aren't you on a diet?' 'No. Do I look like I need to go on one?' 'No, no. Of course not. Troublesome'- Naruto was insisting that it was okay to receive ramen as well as candy, and Lee was yelling something about getting one thousand pieces of candy- or else he'd do five thousand push-ups, and if he couldn't do that, two hundred laps around Konoha….

As the night progresed, Tenten received more compliments, whistles, and winks. Which, honestly, were just really irritating. Neji wasn't too happy with it either (though he had his own fair share of flirting looks too, which irritated Tenten even more).

Finally, when everyone (with the exception of a few very-hyped up shinobi- coughNarutoLeecough) was worn out and heading back to their homes, Tenten found herself with Neji at her little apartment. She invited him in.

The moment the door was closed, Tenten was roughly shoved into the wall as Neji pulled her into a rough kiss- to which she responded only too gladly. When they broke apart, gasping, Tenten's fingers threaded through Neji's hair and his hand on her waist, Tenten giggled. "I bet that drove you crazy, didn't it." She teased.

"Stupid _dog_," Neji growled against her neck. "Stupid _boys_." One of his hands reached up and undid her hair, sending it cascading over her shoulders. "You tease," he whispered, the hand on her waist trailing up.

"Aww. Neji." Tenten combed through Neji's hair slowly. "You want me to kiss it all better?"

Neji smirked.

* * *

**Yes... The girls trading clothes was the best I could come up with. XD But, you, know, whatever.**

**There are little, veryveryvery small hints of other (potential) pairings in there. Did you find them? ^_^**

**Happy Halloween!~**


	11. Rules

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd be rich and I wouldn't be here.**

* * *

_Rules_

* * *

Shinobi must abstain from alcohol, money, and women.

Neji snorts.

These people aren't ninja. Ninja don't sit around all day, drinking and gambling.

He deliberately ignores the fact that Konoha's very own Hokage, Tsunade-sama, does just that.

Well, at least she doesn't flirt and sleep around with random people, he thinks, disgusted, as he watches the rowdy drunks.

"Hey, Neji."

He barely glances over at the sound of his teammate's familiar voice. "Tenten."

"Lee wants to try out those gambling machines. You wanna come with?"

He turns around stiffly to look at her. "No."

Tenten gives him a pout. "Aww, come on, Neji. Lighten up a bit!"

Neji feels himself soften. He can't hold up under Tenten's pleading look "... Alright."

So they go, and Lee is ecstatic and convinced that Neji is finally reaching his Springtime of Youth. Slowly, Neji relaxes- even accepting a bowl of warm sake after Lee's left. And then another, and another, until both him and Tenten are, to put it simply, drunk. Soon- though he's not sure how- they end up kissing.

Neji thinks hazily that he's managed to break all three rules.

But, as the kisses get more heated and they stumble off to find a room, he thinks (in a very un-Neji-like way) that rules… well, rules were made to be broken.

* * *

**Heh, whenever we go to Las Vegas, I alway want to try those gambling machines... but I'm not old enough...  
(I just wanna pull the lever thingy! I swear!)**


	12. Simple

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... I would own Neji. :D**

* * *

_Simple_

* * *

Neji had never been one for extravagance.

He'd never needed any big shows or anything like that. Which was fine with Tenten, because she had never really been one for extravagance either.

So when he, very calmly, one night while they were lying on a grassy hill watching the stars, asked her to marry him, just a quiet 'marry me' in the dark, she didn't squeal. Or freak out, or glomp him. She just smiled and said yes, a simple 'of course' and a soft kiss under the stars.

Because sometimes, it's the smallest, simplest things that speak the loudest.

* * *

**I've read a lot of stories where Neji proposes to Tenten in the most ridiculous ways. I always thought of Neji and Tenten as... understated, I guess (since their 'relationship' is so glaringly obvious but at the same time its so subtle), so this is just my take on how he asked her. ^_^**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Picture

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill.**

* * *

_Picture_

* * *

"The blade, the design! It's so amazing..."

Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes, giggling with Hinata as Tenten gazed at the weapons. The starry-eyed girl was rambling incoherently, transfixed.

"This is what we get for listening to her," Sakura whispered as Tenten rushed about. She watched with a bemused expression on her face. How anyone could be that fascinated with weapons was beyond her.

Ino nodded. "I love her and all, but... She's completely psycho."

"B-But... It was a good birthday present," Hinata chimed in.

"Yeah," Ino snorted. "Take the weapons-obsessed girl to the biggest weapons museum in Konoha."

"Wait a minute," Sakura gasped, staring at Tenten. "Look."

The other two girls turned. Ino smirked, while Hinata tried (and failed) to fight down a blush.

* * *

"Umm... Sure?"

It had taken a couple taps on the shoulder for Tenten to snap out of her weapons-trance. When she'd turned around, she'd had a grinning face shoved into hers, bright blue eyes covered by blond bangs.

"Picture?" The boy had asked her.

So, surprised, she'd agreed.

However, when she reached for the camera, his friend with large eyes, a (very shiny) bowl cut, and a rather sad taste in clothes (being covered in copious amounts of green, as his blond friend was in orange) shoved someone toward her.

Her first thought: Well, finally someone who has a good sense of fashion.

Her second thought:

Yum.

His pale, pale gray eyes were framed by dark brown bangs- now, here was someone who could actually pull off long hair and still look, well, manly- and his crisp white shirt gave a glimpse of a smooth neck and lean chest.

Tenten tried not to drool.

"Hello?" Green waved at her, Orange snapping his fingers in her face.

"Uh... Can I have the camera, please?" The sooner she took the damn picture, the sooner Guy-Who-Has-Eyes-Like-Hinata's would be out of her sight, and the sooner she could try to forget about him.

"No, silly." Orange beamed at her. "You're taking a picture with Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-Anything. Not _of_ him. _With_him."

Tenten blinked at them.

"But I don't even know you guys."

Orange grinned some more. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, this-" he motioned to Green- "is Rock Lee, and this-" he glared at the annoyed boy beside him- "is Hyuuga Neji."

Surprised, Tenten turned to Neji. "Hyuuga?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, scrutinizing her, before nodding.

"Oh! Do you know Hinata then?"

Now he was staring at her with more intensity. Tenten felt as if he were stripping her with his eyes… Whether she liked it or not, she couldn't decice.

"Yes, I know Hinata-sama. We are cousins."

Ooh, he had a nice voice, too. Deep and smooth.

"I'm Tenten, I'm Hinata's friend."

He nodded again.

"Well, looks like you guys do know each other," Naruto crowed. "Now lets take the picture!"

"Wait!" Tenten frowned at him. "Why are you... Randomly taking a picture with random people?"

Neji coughed, and Naruto and Lee shared mischievous grins.

"Because they're idiots," Neji leaned over to murmur in her ear, leaving her neck and ear tingling. He glared at the two boys snickering with each other.

"So why are you listening to them?" Tenten whispered back.

"Because they'll never let it go if I don't." He sighed.

"I know exactly what you mean. My friends- they're… special." She giggled.

_Click_.

"Oh, were we taking the picture? Sorry, I-"

"Its okay, Tenten," Naruto reassured her smiling evilly. She wondered why.

"Oh!" She said, suddenly remembering Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. "I have to go, my friends are waiting for me. Bye!"

"Goodbye, Tenten-san!" Lee yelled, grinning wider than was probably human possible.

"See you!" Naruto shouted.

Neji nodded at her, a faint flush in his cheeks.

As she went to go find the girls, she could hear Naruto and Lee laughing raucously, Neji snarling at them to shut up.

* * *

A few weeks later, Tenten received an envelope in the mail. This was not really new or strange, except that she didn't know who the sender was.

Oh, wait. Naruto was that loudmouth blond from the weapons museum.

Unfolding the letter, she mouthed the words to herself:

_Tenten-chan,_

_Before you start thinking I'm a stalker, I asked Hinata-chan what your address was._

_... Okay, I guess that sounded a bit stalker-ish._

_But anyway, here's a copy of the picture we took. I figured you should have one, since, you know, you were in it._

_It's too bad Sasuke-teme and Shikamaru weren't there. Better yet, everyone else we know. That would've been extra embarrassment for Neji. But he made us swear not to mention it to anyone._

_... But we teased him enough about it, so I guess he deserves a break._

_Anyways, enjoy the picture!_

_- Naruto_

Tenten pulled out a second piece of paper she hadn't noticed. It was a picture- that picture, she realized. She looked at it- wait.

_Wha…_

And then she smiled.

There she was, caught mid-giggle.

And there Neji was, watching her, a soft smile on his lips.

* * *

**AWWWW. YAY FOR SAP.**

**Yeah, so I was in Peru, and some random guy asked me to take a picture with- with!- him, so that's where I got this from.**

**... I get inspiration from the strangest places. -.-"**


	14. Yes

**Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO. FEAR ME.**

**Yay! You get two chapters in UNO. DAYO. because I missed the one last week. . Because I was in Peru. (Altitude! ALTITUDE! *Can't breathe*) So this is just a little sumthin-sumthin to make up for it. ^_^**

* * *

"Tenten."

"Yeah?"

"Is water superior to fire?"

"Yeah."

"Do you hate green spandex suits?"

"Neji-"

"Do you?"

"Umm, _hell_ yes."

"Do you like ice cream?"

"… Neji, what are you getting at?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes."

"Do you like tea?"

"… Yes."

"Is the sun hot?"

"Neji, seriously, why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer."

"Yes."

"Is the sky blue?"

"Well, duh."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, yes- wait, what?"

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Wait- no-"

"Tonight."

"Neji-"

"Seven tonight, okay?"

"… Fine."

* * *

**XD**

**There are so many of these out there, I wanted to try it out.  
****Some of the questions are really, really stupid, so... You can replace them with your own, if you want.**


	15. No

**Disclaimer: On FF=Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_No_

* * *

"Tenten, do you-"

"No."

"But you haven't even heard-"

"No."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

"You aren't, are you."

"No."

"Did last night tire you out that much?"

"No."

"You aren't listening to me."

"No."

"Well in that case, do you not love me?"

"No."

"… Will you not marry me?"

"No."

"Good. Here's the ring. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"… Wait, what?"

* * *

**XD**

**Sequel to 'Yes'.**


	16. Cute

**Disclaimer: I donut own Naruto. END OF STORY.**

* * *

_Cute_

* * *

"You know, I really I really like you."

This took Neji off guard, and he just looked at her, startled.

Tenten laughed. "You're so cute when you're flustered," she teased.

"Well, you're _cute_," he retorted.

Tenten's eyes flashed playfully. "You're cut_er_."

Neji's pale eyes narrowed. "You're cut_est_."

She smirked, winking at him, and he flushed.

* * *

**Oh, goshesness. -.-" I don't even know how I get these ideas...**


	17. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: Bah. Hum. Bug.**

* * *

_Coming Home_

* * *

Neji woke feeling very confused.

Everything hurt- but most of all, it felt like someone had shoved something through his chest…

Oh wait.

He dimly remembered jumping in front of Hinata-sama- and saying some very sappy things to Naruto- and then he fell asleep. Or fainted.

Well, that was stupid. There was a war going on, and he was lying there useless on the ground. He was the Hyuuga's strongest. What kind of example- what kind of prodigy had he been? A useless one that went ahead and decided to faint while everyone was fighting.

But then what?

Had they won the war? Neji didn't really want to believe that they hadn't, but it was still… a possibility.

What had happened to Hinata-sama? To Naruto? To the rest of the Hyuuga, and the other shinobi who had fought in the war?

What had happened to his team? To Lee? To Gai?

… To _Tenten_?

If she- any of them- had died, he was going to murder them.

And then resurrect them so he could kill them again.

… And then resurrect them.

But first, he had to find out what happened.

Slowly he stood up, and then slumped back down again when he realized he had no idea where he was.

He panicked for a moment before taking a deep breath and calming down. Freaking out would not help him. He pushed himself to his feet again, swaying slightly, and began making his way… in a way.

… Wait. Wow, he was stupid.

"Byakugan!"

Neji expected his vision to immediately expand and lose color, but nothing happened. Startled, he tried again, with no success. What was going on?

Okay. Okay.

Panic.

Neji panicked.

* * *

Someone was knocking on the door. Very, very urgently.

… _They were going to break her door._

"COMEING!" She screamed, cursing whoever was pounding her poor door. _Go die in a hole,_ she added mentally.

Throwing the door open, she snarled an angry "WHA-" into the person's face before stopping.

And staring.

This was Neji.

Wow.

Okay.

This was _Neji._

"_Neji!_" She shrieked, jumping onto him. He staggered back, but regained his balance and squeezed her back, and it felt so nice and she felt so warm and safe and she'd missed him so, so _much_…

And then she pulled back- feeling slightly giddy when he seemed a bit reluctant to let go- and slapped him.

Right across the face.

"… You're dead," she informed him.

He cradled his cheek, looking confused. "… What?"

"You died on the battlefield," she continued, very seriously, and calmly. "Your body was lost in the final attack. Which kind of makes sense, I guess, because everyone was infused with Kyuubi chakra and… well, except for you, because you decided to go and die."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

There was a silence, in which both individuals pondered the phenomenon.

"You know what?" Tenten laughed breathlessly. "I don't care."

And she hugged him again.

* * *

EPILOGUE

"Actually, you know what? I do care. Once we tell Lee and Gai you're alive, we'll go and figure this out. Yes, you do have to go. Too bad."

THE END.

* * *

**Yeah, so, recently I've been obsessed with the whole 'Neji magicaly comes back' storyline so... yeah.**

**(Coming home, coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home. Lalala.)**

**How does he come back? I dunno. What do you think?**


	18. Frozen

**Disclaimer; Didn't I say I wasn't gonna do these anymore?**

* * *

_Frozen_

* * *

There they are again. Tenten's breath hitches in her chest- how will they choose to treat her today?

"Hey, _Ten-chan_!"

And she winces. So it will be one of _those_ days.

They all laugh. Even _him_.

She swallows a sob.

* * *

"Tenten?"

She whirls around and finds herself face to face with him. "Hey Neji!" Tenten's voice doesn't waver. After all, what has she to fear?

He sits down next to her. She laughs, he smiles, and they talk for a while that is absolutely perfect.

* * *

They're nicer today.

Ino plays with her hair. Kiba laughs with- not at- her. Sakura tells her about the book she's reading. Naruto and Sasuke crack jokes. Hinata is a dear as always.

_He_ smiles.

* * *

Today is one of those days again. They tease her, poke her, and she acts like their comments don't hurt her.

_He_ laughs along with them.

* * *

She doesn't mention it. Neither does he. She laughs, he smiles, and they talk for a while that is absolutely perfect.

* * *

**... Yeah.**

**This is part one of my Unfinished series- all the ideas for stories that I have but have never written/will probably never finish. Enchanted almost went here but... I liked it too much. 8D**

**Its confusing. I know. I didn't get it half the time.  
Basically, Tenten's friends like to tease her. Some days its fine, others it gets pretty bad. Its gotten to the point where she's actually kind of scared of them. But Neji- when they're alone- is nice to her, and they're sort-of-friends.  
Don't ask me where I got this from. I dunnno. OTL**


	19. Outside

**Disclaimer: Alright, last disclaimer, because I'm tired of writing them. I don't own Naruto. Bye.**

**Yes, I know its confusing. Just keep reading.**

* * *

_Outside_

* * *

She was going to do it.

She was going to tell him.

She'd been in love with Neji for almost four years, but had never worked up the courage to tell him. She'd always been too afraid of rejection- his cold demeanor didn't help at all, either.

Now she was sitting on his bed, waiting for him to get back so she could confess everything to him.

It was time, she had decided. She couldn't drag this on any longer.

Suddenly, the door to the room was shoved open and he stumbled in. She stood immediately, but her 'Neji' died on her lips before she had even said it at the sight of the girl on his back.

They were laughing. Well, she was giggling and he was chuckling, pale eyes amused. She whispered something in his ear and he pressed a quick kiss to her lips, still smiling.

"I dunno… I still think Sasuke's better."

"Love you too," he scoffed.

And then he noticed her.

"Tenten?" He appraised her and turned to the girl next to him, who immediately stopped laughing and straightened up. She took in her large brown eyes and twin hairbuns, and pursed her lips.

Neji turned to her. "Did you need something?"

But she couldn't say anything.

She'd never seen Neji so relaxed. It hurt her- it stung so see him so happy with someone else. He'd never looked so… _carefree _with her. For a moment, she felt like an intruder, peeking into their private little bubble. She felt like a stranger. This Neji was nowhere near the one she knew- and loved.

She wanted to hate the other girl. And yet, she couldn't blame her.

"N- No," she answered, finally. "It's nothing."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed together, but she had already risen and left the room.

She tried to squash the bit inside of her that hoped he would run after her. What was she expecting, anyway? That he would give up such happiness for someone he didn't even know loved him?

Tch.

"Tenten, huh?" She whispered to herself. "She better take care of him."

Laughing and wiping a few tears from her eyes, she whispered his name one last time- "Neji."

Behind her, she heard more laughter. Well, as long as he was happy, she would manage somehow.

* * *

**Yeah, so 'She' is an OC I created. Yeah. I know its confusing, but pretty much every 'she' after Neji's 'Tenten' is Her.**

**And if you didn't get it, the person waiting to confess their love wasn't Tenten. It was She.**

**(No. That's not her real name. What is it? I dunno.)**


	20. Stolen

**Little Valentine's Day special. ^_^**

* * *

_Stolen_

* * *

Someone kill her. Now.

Tenten groaned as she passed another couple giggling at each other. She opened her locker, trying to ignore the mushy coos of the couple next to her.

Before her brain could be fried by the saccharine words, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Long, slender fingers shoved a pink candy heart in her face, 'KISS ME' proclaimed in tiny red words.

She turned to find Neji grinning down at her, and her heart flipped. Teasingly, she closed her eyes and puckered her lips playfully.

She didn't expect him to actually lean down and steal a kiss.

Startled, Tenten pulled back quickly, to find a box of chocolate pushed into her hands. Face red, she sputtered, "N- Neji? I don't… Umm, what's this?"

"Chocolate," he replied calmly, studying her carefully. She flushed more.

"I'm aware," she said. "But… why?"

He raised his eyebrows at her, seeming completely unaffected, and she ducked her head, trying to hide her face behind the chocolate.

"Tenten?"

She nodded, not raising her head.

"I expect full repayment on White Day."

Her head snapped up, a retort halfway through her mouth, and she realized he had disappeared.

Ignoring all the stares around her, she picked up the little candy heart he'd set on her books and popped it into her mouth, grinning.

"Jerk."

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! :D  
*****Crickets***

**Anyways. Tenten does have a crush on Neji in this one even though I didn't say it. So they do end up together. Because Neji and Tenten always end up together. Always.  
And of course Neji was vely vely flustered. He just didn't show it. *Nods***

**On that happy note, good night! ^_^**


	21. Of Last Names and Drunken Confessions

Of Last Names and Drunken Confessions

* * *

The first time, Neji had been reading scrolls on his bed when Tenten suddenly shoved the sliding door open. His head snapped up immediately, freezing in shock as he took in her disheveled appearance- ragged uniform, dirt-and-blood smeared cheeks, and wild, panicked expression. Her eyes latched onto his for a moment and then she launched herself at him.

Taken aback, Neji grunted as she slammed into him, smashing her lips to his. Gently, he pried her off and, without asking any questions, pulled her close again, arms wrapping around her waist. He stroked her back and whispered comfortingly into her ear as she began to sob into his chest.

When she had started to hiccup quietly, he shifted so that her back was facing him and began untangling her hair. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly, running his fingers in soft strokes through her waves. She'd never cried in front of him before.

She didn't say anything, and he didn't push.

The second time, they had been training. He could tell she was distracted- her chakra system was disturbed and even without his Byakugan he could see her emotions slipping like quicksilver across her face. That something bad had happened was obvious.

Still, he acted like he hadn't noticed. They took their usual break and he settled down under his tree to meditate.

He didn't miss the fact that she had slipped into the forest.

She wasn't back when the break was over. He had decided to give her a little space, but as five minutes passed, and then twenty, and then an hour and she still hadn't returned, he resolved to go look for her.

He found her sobbing under a tree, on her knees with her arms wrapped around her chest as if her torso was aching. Her teeth were clenched as she tried to hold back the sobs that wracked her body.

Quickly, he crossed the clearing and kneeled beside her, pulling her into his lap. She didn't resist, just shook silently until a gasp ripped its way from her throat, followed by another, and she tossed her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

Again, he held her until she calmed down, asked her what was wrong, and didn't pry when she didn't respond.

The third time was during a festival. She was wearing a pink yukata, and him a gray one. He hadn't noticed anything was wrong until she started trembling as she walked, her steps stiff and slow. He'd excused both of them to smug grins and knowing looks. She didn't cry, just smashed her person to his and gazed out his window.

Today was her birthday. She had just returned from a mission, distracted, when Sakura had pounced on her and announced that they were going to a club to celebrate. Usually, Tenten would have rolled her eyes and promptly rejected the idea, but this time she jumped at the chance.

Neji watched the whole thing unfold- the slight, two second hesitation and then the almost desperate agreement. He would have to keep an eye on her.

At first they just sat there, sipping drinks and chatting. He watched her down two cups of sake before the other girls had finished their first, scrutinizing the relief in her expression. This was not the daring drinking of someone excited for their birthday- it was the mindless drinking of someone who wanted to escape. Soon, she was alone. First Ino left, and then Sakura, and finally even Hinata-sama as a rambunctious Naruto dragged her to the dance floor. Tenten sat by herself, slowly finishing off cup after cup of sake and then moving on to bottles.

She was on her third bottle when he decided it would be a good time to intervene.

He had to wrench green glass away from her grasping hands.

When he had seated her carefully on his bed, he started yelling. She sat quietly through it all, her eyes glazed over, though he knew she had a strong alcohol tolerance. It would take more than what she had downed to get her sufficiently drunk.

He knew that she knew that he was yelling because he was worried.

She looked at him when he had finished, her eyes glassy with tears now. He held her gaze for a moment before sitting down next to her and pulling her close.

This time, there were no gut-wrenching sobs. Just tears slipping down her cheeks and soaking into the cloth above his heart.

This time, she told him everything.

He grasped her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, asking, for the final time, "What's wrong, Tenten?"

There was a moment of silence as she took a deep breath and began. "The mission," she replied in a broken voice. "There was so much fire."

He was confused. They had been on a lot of missions that required burning and fires. What was so special about this one?

She continued. "The first time-" they both knew what that meant- "I burned a house. I didn't mean to… but it was dry, and my exploding tags just… and there was a dog. It looked so scared. I couldn't do anything."

"The second time," she murmured softly, "there was a little girl. I killed her parents." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I didn't even know she was watching. I just… I murdered her parents and she had to…" Neji began wiping tears off her cheeks with his sleeve as she composed herself. "The third time I… I passed a little girl and her aunt. She was wearing a pink kimono." Neji was about to question how exactly this had made her upset when she started again.

"I killed a family this time, Neji," she whispered. "A whole family with children and parents and aunts and uncles. And there was so much fire and it made me think of- of-"

She stopped.

"It made me think of… what happened to me," she admitted, so quietly. For a moment there was nothing but an eerie silence.

Tenten took a shuddering breath. "I was four," she began in a small voice and speaking in short, simple sentences as if she were too tired to be forming more complex ones. "I had a cat. And a dog. It was my birthday. There was a huge celebration. Mama sewed me a new kimono. I was so excited. It was a kimono, you see, but it also had Tea Country touches- little gold thread buttons, a collar. She put my hair up in two buns. The kimono was pink. They attacked while we were eating dinner." It took a moment for Neji to process the abrupt change. There was no transition, and Tenten kept speaking in a flat, soft voice. "I don't know who did it. Maybe bandits, maybe another country. There was fire. I watched as every single one of my relatives was slaughtered."

Neji was frozen, remembering the time he had finally cracked and shouted at her the story of his childhood. She had flinched, but she understood, he realized. She had always understood.

Tenten continued in monotone.

"And then _they_ came. I was scared at first, but the lady told me not to worry, that I was safe. And then she took me here. She left the village a little bit after. I never got the chance to thank her. But when I found out who she was, and what she had done… I don't know. She was my hero. She was my idol."

Something clicked. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes. She saved me. I grew up here. I never had a family. I don't have a last name, I don't-"

"We're your family," Neji interrupted. He sounded urgent. "Team Gai, Sakura, Ino and Hinata, Naruto, everyone else- we're your family."

Tenten closed her eyes. "And my last name?" She asked quietly. "I can't even remember my last name. I was four, Neji. What's my last name?"

Neji spoke without thinking.

"Hyuuga."

* * *

**Yeah, I have mixed feelings about this one... but meh.**

So basically:

Tenten's mom is from Tea Country (which is like China). She made Tenten a pink kimono and put her hair up in buns= Tenten's outfits. Tsunade saved Tenten= why she idolizes her. Yay.  
The rest is just shameless NejiTen fluff.  
The first time I envision to be around when they're fifteen or so. The rest take place between then and now.

And yes he did propose at the end. Just not really.

For the competition over at Tenten's Revenge. Go check it out! ^_^


End file.
